finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
11th Division
'The Eleventh Division '(十一番隊, jūichibantai) also know as Squad Eleven or Eleventh Division. Is a division in the Gotei 13, and is headed by Kanaryu Oshiro Organization The Eleventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Most of the divisions officer seats are empty but most are taken (By NPC's) Special Duties The Eleventh Division is the direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, go down fighting gloriously. The division is also setup so that to become the Captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the Third Method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division. Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 11th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 11th. Captains Office The office is set up differently each time there is a new captain, Right now the captains office is almost the same as the others although there are long black leather coutches and thin black curtains in some areas of the room although most of the time the doors are always open there is a nice table set up with a tea and coffee maker with Nice clean short glass cups nicely organized beside it. There are a few night stands around the corners of the room we're special files and notes are put in along with reports there is even an area for the captain to sleep which is really just a wide large matress without a frame on the floor. Notable Members Captain Kanaryu Oshiro Lieutenant Shugo Tenshi 3rd Seat Open 4th Seat Open 5th Seat Open 6th Seat Unknown NPC 10th Seat Unknown NPC Others Unknown NPC's Recruitment As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi. Recruitment Fair Brochure Kanaryu Oshiro 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong men and woman who aren't afraid to get a little dirty, and like to drink tea. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Pretty chaotic, but fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? To do as they are told, and always be ready for a fight. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. If you like bashing In peoples skulls, then this Is the division for you. Shugo Tenshi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? People who aren't assholes. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Random 3 a.m. training sessions are a must. Get used to it. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Give as good as you get in a fight. 4. Some words for the Shinigami Recruits. You mess with Ai and I'll kick your ass! Trivia *The Eleventh Division is said to be cursed with new members becoming the new kenpachi they have left in a week, Though ryukana has not been affected by this supposed curse. *Eleventh Divisions captain has shown not to really be blood thirtsy like most in the eleventh.